


Shatter Me

by bubble_bobb



Category: South Club (Band), iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, Double Penetration, Fluff, It's bad, M/M, Smut, like really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 07:25:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15529173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble_bobb/pseuds/bubble_bobb
Summary: Donghyuk comes home after work, tiredBut, he's sure he has the energy to have some fun





	Shatter Me

**Author's Note:**

> ....  
>  so...  
> idk what the summary is... don't ask me  
> but...  
> heyyyyy  
> i hope you enjoy  
> i'm sorry for any mistakes  
> (it's weird and i hate myself for writing this, and it's like really bad and short so.... i'm sorry to anyone who's reading :D)  
> please leave feedback or kudos <3  
> love ya <3

Donghyuk came home after a long day of work. He was annoyed and tired. He walked inside the living room but, he couldn't see anyone, he dropped his bag down and slowly walked into the kitchen.

Donghyuk smiled when he saw his boyfriend cleaning the kitchen counter while softly singing a song to himself. The older boy didn't notice him before strong arms wrapped around his waist and a head was placed onto his shoulder.

"H-hey"

Donghyuk smiled and greeted the older back. Taehyun then shifted a little in his hold to reach the top shelf and Donghyuk bit his lip tightly, groaning lowly in his throat. Donghyuk laid his head in the crook of Taehyun's neck and bit at it lightly making Taehyun moan.

Taehyun looked over his shoulder at the younger and smirked. He shifted again and again, rubbing his bottom over Donghyuk's crotch.

The younger moaned and grabbed Taehyun's hips tightly. He stepped back, together with Taehyun, and looked over where the table was. Donghyuk smirked when an idea popped into his head.

He bent Taehyun over the table and smirked when the older moaned. He ran his hand along the curve where Taehyun's lower back meets his ass and then along his butt. Donghyuk rubbed the part softly before whispered into his ear.

"Ready?"

Taehyun let out a high pitched squeak when Donghyuk's hand harshly met his bottom.

"D-Dong... ah!"

Donghyuk smirked and looked at the older. He leaned over to him again, his chest pressing against the older boy's back. He leaned to his ear and bit it lightly, causing the older to hum.

"Shouldn't have teased me baby"

Donghyuk raised his hand again, smacking Taehyun's bottom one last time. Taehyun cried out and lifted his upper body on his elbows. He pressed himself against the boy behind him

"Needy, aren't we?"

Donghyuk teased, hooking his fingers behind the elastic of Taehyun's shorts. He pulled it down together with his boxers and threw it somewhere. He ran his fingers along the small curves of Taehyun's legs.

Donghyuk teased the older boy's entrance with his fingers before slowly pushing one in. Taehyun whimpered, supporting his body on his arms and laying his head onto Donghyuk's shoulder.

"Hyuk... ah...."

Taehyun whispered. Donghyuk kissed the side of Taehyun's face while his free hand started unbuckling his belt and pushing his jeans down a bit.

"Baby... are you ready?"

Taehyun nodded and bit his lip as the younger pushed in. He moaned and slowly laid down onto the table.

Donghyuk enjoyed every single moan and sound Taehyun made as he hit his special spot.

Donghyuk allowed himself to softly lift Taehyun's head up, his fingers wrapping around the boy's throat. He lightly brushed over his Adam's apple, but not too hard to choke him. (Taehyun's dirty secret)

Taehyun whimpered again and Donghyuk's hand twitched. He groaned as his hand softly stroked Taehyun's face and tangled in his hair. Donghyuk pulled at it lightly causing Taehyun to cry out.

"Hyuk... ah! I'm gonna-"

Donghyuk smirked and wrapped his hand around Taehyun's member.

"Come for me baby"

Donghyuk whispered to the older boy's ear and bit it lightly. Taehyun whimpered once again and grabbed the edges of the table tightly, his knuckles turning white.

"I-I'll dirty the table..."

"Then dirty it..."

Donghyuk chuckled

"...we'll clean up later"

With one last scream and low moan the two of them came.

\--

Donghyuk pulled out carefully and turned the older around and kissed him passionately.

"My baby tastes good, right?"

Donghyuk said as he ran his finger along Taehyun's stomach, wiping the come and placing it onto Taehyun's lips. Taehyun licked his lips and Donghyuk's finger, knowing refusing wouldn't do much good.

He nodded and looked at the younger with pleading eyes, his cock already half-hard again. Donghyuk chuckled, pulling Taehyun into a kiss and pushing him onto the table to sit. Taehyun whimpered when Donghyuk pulled away.

"What do you want me to do baby?"

Donghyuk kissed Taehyun's jaw lightly, continuing down his neck, leaving small and colorful marks that won't leave easily.

"I... I want to... again"

Taehyun looked away and whimpered when Donghyuk bit on his collarbone.

"Are you sure?"

"Y-Yes"

Donghyuk then spread Taehyun's legs, standing in between them. He signaled Taehyun to wrap his arms around his neck while he softly ran his hand along Taehyun's legs, wrapping them around his waist. He picked the older up, staring into his eyes while walking into the bedroom.

He was lucky he knows their apartment inch by inch, or else he wouldn't be able to not look at the way and look at his boyfriend. He opened the door and gently laid Taehyun onto the bed.

"Baby, I don't wanna hurt you, so i'm gonna go slow, okay?"

Taehyun nodded, his mouth opening, releasing a moan when Donghyuk slowly pushed in.

"Dong... ah..."

Taehyun reached forward, the younger grabbing his hand and intertwining their fingers

"Shhh, baby, it's okay"

Taehyun nodded as his eyes squeezed shut. He gripped Donghyuk's hand tighter and threw his head back as he screamed a little, letting Donghyuk know he found that one special spot. Donghyuk went faster and harder as he felt his own release coming closer.

Taehyun wrapped his free hand around Donghyuk's shoulder, digging his nails into the boy's shoulder as he came onto his and Donghyuk's stomach. Donghyuk came shortly after with a low moan. He pulled out and laid carefully next to the older, wrapping his arms around the almost naked boy.

"Are you okay? Does anything hurt?"

Taehyun looked up at the younger and shook his head. He smiled and leaned in, kissing the younger softly.

"I love you"

"I love you too"


End file.
